


Grow Up, Super Junior!

by Nathaliafl123



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in the lives of the Choi family, the Kim family, and the Shin family. Everyone has their own problems, but what will happen when they start to affect each other?<br/>(THIS IS A LINK TO THE OFFICIAL FIC WHICH IS STILL IN PROGRESS OUT OF 26 CHAPTERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up, Super Junior!

**Please read the fic[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1098804/grow-up-super-junior-eunhae-sichul-superjunior-kangteuk-superjuniorm-familyau-domesticau) because it will be easier for me to update on one website rather than two. **

**Full Summary:**

The Choi Family: Sungmin is going to be one year old. That doesn’t mean much to him, since he’s still an infant, but it means everything to his adoptive parents Siwon and Heechul, and his step-brother Donghae.

The Kim Family: Youngwoon and Jungsu think that Kyuhyun is the most difficult child they have ever raised. Kyuhyun doesn’t want to be in this family, but his older adoptive brothers Ryeowook and Yesung know that he belongs.

The Shin Family: Shindong got it right when he raised his younger sons, Zhoumi and Henry, but he knows he did something wrong when it came to Hyukjae. The sixteen-year-old can’t keep his eyes off of Donghae, nor does he even want to.

 

**Note:**

Hi guys! New Super Junior fic because I fell IN LOVE with family AUs and really wanted to write one of my own! Okay, so there are a TON of SuJu members, so if you guys aren’t too familiar with them, it might be confusing to read this ahaha. I will make a list of who is who in this fic, just for you! Please refer to it whenever you wish.

 

Character List: (ages at start of fic, in international years)

Family 1: Choi Siwon (30) and Choi Heechul (33). Adopted children: Geng Donghae (16, from Heechul’s marriage with Hankyung), Choi Sungmin (1)

Family 2: Kim Youngwoon (30) and Kim Jungsu (33). Adopted children: Kim Jongwoon (12), Kim Ryeowook (8), Kim Kyuhyun (7)

Family 3: Shin Donghee/Shindong (36). Biological children: Shin Hyukjae (16), Shin Zhoumi (12), Shin Henry (6)

I made Shindong relatively older because his kids aren’t adoptive, but all the other parents’ ages are as in real life. Sorry its very confusing, bear with me. And enjoy!

 

**Comments are more than appreciated!**

**Let me know what you would like to see in this fanfic!**


End file.
